


Truth or Dare Gone Right

by owoforbois



Category: Dead By Daylight, dbd - Fandom
Genre: Carrying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, M/M, Massages, These tags will be updated if this goes more, Truth or Dare, Undressing, dead by daylight but gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owoforbois/pseuds/owoforbois
Summary: A truth or dare game goes wrong, and it might be even worse when you run directly into the person you're trying to avoid.. but that someone is beautiful, how can you resist?





	Truth or Dare Gone Right

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure if I'll continue this, but yeah, it's gay folks

“DWIGHT!”

 

Meg's voice rang through the dorm building like a flu. People all throughout knew him, either it be the teachers calling on him, people talking about him, or the principal calling him to her office. People shuffled out of the way of the boy running with Meg hunting after him, it looked like either of them would bulldoze through someone to continue the chase. Dwight was currently running from a truth or dare game, something Feng thought would be funny, and it was just him and all the girls. He should have known something was going to go terribly wrong from the grins on their faces as he came in, but he trusted them and played along anyway. That was until he got the courage to choose dare, and the worst words ever left Meg's mouth.

 

“I dare you to kiss your crush.”

 

Then when he tried to explain he didn't want to and not to mention had tried to lie that he didn't have a crush, the pestering kept getting worse. Nea and Claudette were trying to get Meg and Feng off his case, but an intrusive thought of _‘run away’_ came in and so Dwight ended up bolting down the halls. Meg was in no doubt catching up to him, she was an athlete after all; and her hand outstretched to grab his shoulder to stop him in his tracks, Dwight's whole body was turning red and blue from the lack of air and pushing his limits-

 

Then he was forced to suck in a breath to yelp as he was scooped off the ground from the side, and pulled into the elevator. He saw Meg's angered look, but it wasn't at him, it was at his saviour for getting him out, as the doors closed. Fairfield wheezed out as soon as the door shut, and he was able to actually breathe. His legs and throat protested that this was one of his worst plans, but whoever was holding him had a secure grasp and he felt comfortable already. He would have said thank you if he got the chance, but the soothing, cold voice spoke first. “Are you okay?” That was when Dwight realized just who happened to be carrying him, and it was none other than his crush. It was such a childish way to put it, but the leader of their friend group seemed to be having just that feeling.

 

“I- Thanks, uh, y-yeah! Ah.. You can.. put me down?” It wasn't meant to be a question, but it was really uncertain, and his carrier seemed to have no intent on putting him down just yet.

 

“You weigh like, 100 pounds. You're barely anything.” And the issue was that Jake was right, and that small, confident grin made Dwight’s heart pulse faster. There was no question on if he wanted to go, as the elevator door opened, he was still being held and carried right into a bedroom. He got sunk into the green fluffy bean bag chair, and finally the door was shut and locked, Dwight noted. “What's her problem?”

 

A nervous laugh that entirely resembled his personality came out. “Meg? She uh, we were playing truth or dare, and she dared me to kiss my crush.”

 

“Right. You've never kissed anyone.” _Well, that was blunt and semi hurtful._ All Dwight gave was a nod, an embarrassed, flushed face small one. “I didn't know you had a crush.” There was the questioning look, staring directly into Dwight's eyes and soul. He shook.

 

“..Doesn't everyone?” Excuses, his favourite thing to use when trying to avoid a situation.

 

“You're really red.”

 

“I'm uncomfortable.” The sassy reply wasn't taken as a feeling uncomfortable, it was taken as a uncomfortable in his seat, and the spot on the bed was patted; right next to Jake. Of course Dwight took up the offer to be right next to him, who wouldn't? _Jake was so handsome, so caring.. He was always there when he was needed, had the best smile that only saw the light every once in a while, and the gentlest hands._  Dwight eyed his companion as he laid down, watching Jake's face go to one of ease and his Adam's apple shifting as he swallowed. _Oh boy, he had it bad, horribly bad._

 

Then he caught the small slits that were staring back at him. God, he had an issue staring from his autism, and Jake had the same exact issue; which was really silly when they both sat there in comfortable silence just looking at each other. Hopefully the love pouring from his expression wasn't clear enough to the boy that broke almost everything he touched. Literally, Jake seemed to have a knack for breaking things, and most of the time he did want them broken, thankfully. “You're tense.” _Thanks for calling out the obvious,_ Dwight thought to himself, until Jake was sitting up again. “Don't move.” Jake’s hand went and turned Dwight's head away from them, where his body was straight unlike him. What wasn't expected was when his body was lifted up to sit down in the Park's lap. The rim of his collar was tugged at, until that was given up to unbutton the now entirely flustered man's first two buttons on his shirt.

 

Dwight’s questioning sound was clearly embarrassed, but Jake's hands softly moved his shirt aside, and then to his shoulders. Dwight was going to start speaking again, but soft hands started rubbing at his shoulders. “They're like rocks..” There came a quiet comment as the saboteur shut his eyes and began rubbing into the tensed up muscles. He was no expert at it, but he could feel the limits whenever he pressed on them, and solely started to ease it out. A new question was going to come out when the rubbing stopped, and a flinch came from Dwight as the calmer one of the two clapped his hands together. _He was just warming his hands up, not going to hit you._ He relaxed his shoulders again, and let the now heated up touch loosen the tense muscles out more. He was thankful that they were sitting, because his legs felt like they would come out of his body.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I'm not done.” _Oh. How oblivious can I be?_ “This may hurt.” Dwight's shoulders rose at ‘hurt’, he was never good with pain; but his partner seemed to notice and went slow. Jake's sleeves were rolled up to his biceps, and then his exposed elbow pressed down. Jake was right, it was really painful, but Dwight didn't want to seem weak, so he resigned to leaning into Jake's chest. A soft tone hummed to his ear from his head resting on the other's shoulder made the anxious boy let off a sigh. “Sorry.” _I'm so going to miss this._  It felt like a eternity with their skin connecting to Dwight, but it was really only around ten minutes, five for each shoulder. Their shirts were tidied up into their regular places, and finally Jake ended the massage with guiding Dwight's head side to side. He knew that the leader got ahead of himself and went too fast, and there was no decline for it, so he pressed on. Cracks emitted from both sides whenever his head was turned, and Jake was stuck in his mind of being pleased with his work. Just watching tension drip out of someone was amazing, it completely left him in awe of seeing how much he could do. It was obvious that Dwight felt better as well, if his sigh of relief was anything to go by. “I should do this more often.”

 

“Please do.” _It was a nice excuse to get close to him, and feel better. A win-win situation, really._ His head felt like it was lulled into bliss, all Dwight managed to do was sink his head further on Jake's shoulder.


End file.
